Midnight's Pleasure's
by HeadfirstforMCR
Summary: Summary Inside. All You need to know is it's SanjiNami!


**Midnight's Pleasures **

**Summary:** Late in the night after a huge battle Nami is giving all the boys a good massage to ease their pain, but she gives one special night to the only Straw Hat she loves. ONE SHOT

**Rating:** M

**Pairing :**S/N

It was midnight on the Going Merry. The Straw Hats had just finished a massive battle with Crocodile and his many minions. Luffy was already sound asleep in his hammock dreaming of meat. Usopp was also in his hammock under the blankets still shivering in fear of the battle.

Nami was on the deck with Zoro, Chopper and Sanji. Chopper was running frantically healing Zoro's many wounds from the battle.

"I'm, almost done" He said in his cute little reindeer voice. Zoro just scoffed and turned his head to the side. Sanji was sitting on the railing of the boat smoking.

"You sure you don't want a massage?" He asked the blonde chef. He only nodded and continued to look out onto the ocean.

"You don't know what your missing" He said. Nami sighed.

_This is what I have to live with_ She thought. She took her hands away from the swordsman's now untense back.

"There you go Zoro-kun, all done" He said happily. He sighed.

"Are you sure?" He asked her whining a little.

She nodded angrily.

"You did this an hour ago! I'm done!" She yelled. He hopped off the table and ran down to the men's sleeping quarters in a hurry. Sanji just laughed.

"It's amazing, something like the toughest swordsmen in the world wont make him flinch but you scare him more then anything" He said puffing out a stream of smoke.

She walked over to the rail and hung her upper body over it. She watched his gaze go from the ocean to the sky. When she wasn't looking at him, he watched her out of his good eye.

The silence was killing her. She had to say something, anything to make the silence disappear.

"Sanji-kun?" She asked him.

"Hm?"

"How come you didn't want a massage? You were in the battle too, you got pretty beat up" She said.

He just shrugged,

"I didn't need one I guess"

She sighed.

"It's no trouble really, I'd be glad to give you one" She said twiddling her fingers.

"That's alright Nami-san" He said taking his cigarette out and tapping the end on the railing. He brushed the ash off the railing and put the cigarette back in his mouth.

She smiled and grabbed the hand that was in the air. He was shocked seeing how she never usually came in too close contact with him. He didn't anything though. She started walking leading him downstairs into the women's sleeping quarters.

"Nami-san? Where are you taking me?" He asked her getting a little freak out.

"Downstairs" She said happily.

"But this is where you sleep" He said stuttering a little bit. She grinned.

"I know" She lead him to her bed.

Now he was freaked.

He pulled away from her grip, not that it was hard.

"Alright Nami-san, tell me what's going on, I don't like the looks of this" He said backing away.,

"Would you relax?" She said walking back to him, he stepped away again. She frowned.

"What do you hate me now?" She said angrily.

"No, It's just, this is...very odd of you...and it's scarin' me" He said tripping over his words.

She only smiled. "I know what it looks like, but it isn't Sanji-kun" He said grabbing his hand again.

"What do you want then?" He asked. She took the cigarette from his mouth and placed it in the trash.

"Just follow me" She said.

He nodded slowly, unsure of what was going on.

"Take off your shirt" She whispered.

"What!" He yelled back away again.

"Just take it off" She yelled. He wearily nodded and removed the black jacket and then his blue undershirt leaving his chest exposed to the cold air downstairs.

"Lay down" She said pushing him against the bed. He fell down his head landing against her pillow.

_What the hell is goin' on! What is she doin'_

She got on the bed and kneel scooting closer to him. He short arms couldn't reach his chest so she opened his legs. He held in a moan. He was still freaking out, even though Nami had always been his crush, this kind of thing had always scared him. She scooted closer her knees against the inside of his thighs.

She smiled knowing what was going through his mind. She giggled and placed her hands on his bare shoulders and massaged them thoroughly. He squirmed, it felt so good, but he wasn't about to make any noise to this. Her hands worked their way down his chest until the were on his muscular pecs. She grinned and massaged them.

He couldn't hold in the groan.

"See, it feels good doesn't it?" She asked him her breath against his cold chest. He shivered.

"Why didn't Zoro get this?" He asked groaning.

"Because, your getting the special massage"

"And why is that?" He asked her. She leant down and kissed him softly.

"Because, I want to" She said affectionately. He smiled.

"Ahh Nami-san" He breathed out.

"Someone is a little too tense" She said rubbing his pec's harder. He sucked in a breath as her fingers scraped over his nipples. She just grinned and watched him squirm and suffer under her touch.

"I'm sorry" She said. She retracted her all her fingers minus her thumb. In a circular motion she moved her thumb gently over his previously scracthed left nipple. He moaned louder.

"Your gonna wake up the crew if you keep doing that Sanji-kun" She said smiling. She moved from his left to his right nipple and did the same thing. He whimpered loudly and dug his hands into the side of the bed. She smiled maliciously and leaned down and kissed the bottom of his neck. She planted soft small kisses all the way down his neck over his pecs down his stomach to his abs. He moan again.

"I think Zoro may have liked this" He said. She pouted and stopped.

"Are you saying I should go to Zoro?" She asked him crossing her arms over her chest. He shook his head no.

"No way will you to him, what I mean is, he's gonna be so jealous, cause he wanted his longer, and I'm getting this special treatment" He said breathing heavily.

"Well Zoro is just going to have to get over this" She said. Her hands moving from his pecs moved down to his abs. She grabbed one of the hardened muscles.

"Why do you wear all those layers of clothes Sanji-kun" She said rubbing his rock hard 4 pack.

He smiled.

"I don't want the ladies to freak out on me" He said laughing a little.

"The ladies never go after you, you go after them"

"That hurt Nami-san" he said playfully.

"Sorry Sanji-kun" She said leaning up and kissed him. This wasn't a little kiss though, she threw in everything she had and all the passion that she locked away. He kissed her back slow at first but the kiss was soon heated up. His tounge slid across her bottom lip begging her for entrance. As soon as she cracked it only a little his tounge was in their fighting with her own. He pulled away and looked at her face. She smiled happily.

She slipped her arms around his neck. He smiled and draped them over her back.

"Sanji-kun?"

"Hai Nami-san"

"I love you" She said quietly. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Ahh Nami-san, I've waited a long time to hear that"

She giggled.

"I know" She said.

"I love you too Nami-san" He said. She laid her head on his chest listening to his rapid heartbeat.

"Scared?" She asked him.

"No Nami-san, extremely happy" He said smiling.

"Thank you Nami-san" He said.

"Anything for my Sanji-kun" She said.

**END!**

Well, that's the end. That was my first ever One Piece Fic! I liked it and I hope u did too! Please review, and no flames please, cause they make me sad :(


End file.
